And then we meet again
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Working AU! Usagi Tsukino is finally living the dream! she has a great apartment, a great roommate, and a cool new job! But her bad luck seems to strike when she meets her boss, Mamoru Chiba. The strange part of this entire ordeal is...it feels as if they had know each other before. In another time. What will happen to them? How will this turn out for both of them?
1. And They Meet

**DISCLAIMER: In no way will I ever own sailor moon! sailor moon is owened by naoko takeuchi!**

_The room was half lit. Not lights came from the lamps but only from the window. She covered her lover with her own body letting out a huge sigh of pleasure. By their smiles they were both completely satisfied after a long night of amazing sex. They had missed each other; they had yearned for each other. But they both knew that once the night was over they would return to the way they were. Their love was prohibited and there was nothing they could do about it. They had fought and struggled against it but there was no escaping the inevitable feeling that was their love._

_She drew circles on his chest with her finger and he smiled looking at her, looking at her eyes which were looking at him playfully and her body which glistened in the moonlight. They kissed passionately once more and held their hands together as they kissed. They knew it wasn't a goodbye kiss but rather a kissed that promised a future reunion…._

_*Usagi's alarm clock sounds off* _

"OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Here I go again! I mean I thought I would change now that I am a full grown woman. I guess some things never change teehee! Oh hi there! I'm Usagi Tsukino! And that girl with the big odangos getting half dressed for business work is me. DON'T LOOK AT THE PANTIES YOU WEIRDO!

"Usagi! I told you five times to get up and you didn't listen to me!" my roommate Makoto yelled from the kitchen as she was taking out what smelled like freshly baked banana cream muffins. I live the amazing Makoto Kino! She's a great chef and even has her own restaurant! Well it just started but I swear she's great!

"Apparently you weren't loud enough" I said barely as I ran all over the place looking for my heels.

"I yelled in your ear the last time! You said you would get up!" Makoto said handing me my heels. That's what I love about Mako-chan, even when I'm a complete mess it was always nice to have her around to help me. She knew I'm a disaster from the start! And even then she actually agreed to share an apartment with me. That's shows you how much of a true friend she is…..either that or the fact that her shop is actually located under our apartment. It could be both, but I digress.

When I finally got my heels on I was finally able to get my things and head out the door. But just as I was about to leave I heard Mako clear her throat: not a good sign. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she jingled the house keys. I slowly turned around and got my keys but not before I got a chance to smug away one of her delicious muffins and then ran to the door. "USAGI! THOSE ARE FOR THE STORE!" She yelled irritated.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SEE YA AT FIVE FOR DINNER!" I screamed as I left the building heading to my new work.

New work! Can you believe it? I, Usagi, working for one of the best companies in Tokyo! "Takeuchi Global INC." is such a massive company! It's owner to so many things in Japan, like food restaurants, jewelry stores, buildings, it's almost as id Takeuchi Global INC. owned everything! But I got myself a great job as a secretary. It's really nice, I saw the work environment and everyone seems to work so perfectly. Like this amazing utopia! Whoa, when did I start using "utopia" in a sentence?

But you know what who cares! I'm out in the world, got a cool job, I even bought some cool business suits and stuff and these AWESOME BLACK HEELS CAUSE I LOOK FREAGGIN SEXY IN THEM! So I'm ready for you world! Look out people! Usagi Tsukino, future queen, is coming to conquer it all!

I actually get there just about on time. One more millisecond later and I could have been done for! Lucky for me there wasn't much traffic and that banana cream muffin was actually pretty energetic. I got inside the building and it's so amazing! There is a crystal chandelier in the main entrance and huge stairs that lead to the second floor. The roof is decorated with stars and planets as if you are visiting a museum. Talk about going the distance. Takeuchi Global Inc. seems to like kicking it up a notch.

As I got inside the elevator it seemed like it was rather empty except for maybe one man. To be honest I didn't really mind being with that man. He looked hot! Wearing a black tux and some black shades that man looked impeccable from head to toe. Not only was he dressed in a black tux but he had midnight dark hair and had a skin that looked white like cream. I pressed the button to get to the floor I wanted, and we both stood in silence. To be honest whenever I am with a man that is super attractive to me my body (especially the part of my back) begins to shake.

That's when I turned to see he was totally looking at me, from head to toe checking me out. Now I'm sure you are going to say "BUT USAGI HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? HE WAS WEARING SHADES". And yes I would say you are right, but there was something about his gaze that gave me the chills. I could feel it in my skin making me shake to my core.

I turned around and didn't face him, the less I looked the less I would be nervous. Remember I said I ate a Banana cream muffin? Will you see I had the wrapper still and that accidentally fell on the floor, something I had not noticed if it wasn't because of….

"Hey Bump head, you dropped something" Hottie McHotterson said. GOD HIS VOICE WAS DEEP! Like he had just awakened from a long of night of amazing sex.

Turning around, I got the wrapper from the floor and kept it close. "thanks" I mumbled nervous.

"You know, I don't bite. You don't have to act as if I was going to eat you" he sighed.

"Well today is not only my first day here but I also meet a hot guy. It's normal for me to be nervous at this point" I laughed nervously. Things weren't going so easy today. I gotta stay cool! For my own sake, I better not loose it.

"So that's why I haven't seen you around" he realizes, "and I'm glad you find me hot"

"Out of all that I just say the only thing you get is that?" I chuckled.

"I am paid to get the important details of things. It's an old habit I got from work." He gave me this smug smile and I felt like melting. Curse you Hottie McHotterson! Why do you have to make my heart skip a beat!?

"Oh so you do work here. I thought you were on your way to a fancy party and got lost" I smirked. Hey, if he was gonna get sassy with me then so was I. And honestly, who even wears a tuxedo in the middle of the day?

"Funny" he said sarcastically, "do those bumps come with a sense of humor too?"

"Excuse me but there aren't bumps! These are Odangos! And it's my particular hair style! I don't question why you are wearing shades inside" I pouted.

"Well there are actually a few reasons why I am wearing this to work, one of them being who would notice" By this time I wasn't really sure if he was being sarcastic because his tone of voice was kind of off.

"you stick out like a sore thumb" I said. I was gonna say another sassy remark but there was a sudden click in the background. That's when it happened.

The lights got dim and the elevator stopped. OH NO! OH NONONONONONONO! DO NOT TELL ME THE ELEVATOR IS STUCK!

"And now the elevator is stuck" Mr. Hottie said taking off his glasses and looking around. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that went perfectly with that black midnight hair of his, but I was way to busy freaking out to take the time to appreciate them.

"Oh no! No no no no no no! We can't be stuck! I mean this is Takeuchi Global Inc! They have the best technology in the world! How is this even possible?"

"Calm down Bumpy! I'm sure someone will get it fixed soon!"

"I can't calm down! It's my first day on the job! I have to get to my desk, report for duty, do work! I can't be stuck in an elevator, at least not right now!" I said extremely nervous. Seriously things are so getting worse! I was stuck in an elevator on my first day of work with a guy I didn't even know and I'm hyperventilating now. My breaths were getting faster, "I….don't….is it hot in here? Why is the space so small? Oh my god I'm gonna die!"

"Hey! Calm down, Bumpy!"

"My name is not Bumpy! My name is Usagi Tsukino! So could you please stop!" I screamed so loudly. I kind of regretted doing that. He was kind of helping me but I was way too nervous with my own issues that I didn't feel like myself at the time.

"Okay Usagi, my name is Mamoru" he said in the most calm and sexy voice I have ever heard in my life "Calm down, Usagi. We are alright. The techs are going to handle this and soon we will be outside laughing about all of this."

"I….I don't like closed spaces…I…I…I'm scared….and I wanna go home…. And….and…" my quivering pleads were soon stopped by a sexy pair of lips which rested upon mine. Mr. Hottie took me in his arms and kissed me for a while. It was the most passionate kiss a man has ever given me. I could feel him touching my back with one hand as he was calming me down, and the other hand was on my blouse…MY BLOUSE!? "WHOA! Hold up Mr. Hottie McHotterson. Let's not go that far."

"That far where?" he asked bluntly. Oh come on as if you didn't know mister wise guy.

"You opened my blouse" I accused him and even showed him the cold evidence that was the first two buttons of my blouse completely open showing my cleavage.

"You needed to breathe and to calm down, hence why I opened your TIGHT shirt"

"And the kiss?"

"well that was so you could calm down and distract you" he smirked "but then again I see it really did distract you….I wanna see something else….."

And with that he continued where we left off. I knew I was supposed to stop him. My brain kept sending me alert signals and buzzer sounds throughout all my head. But then again I have always had a thick head. We kissed with such a passion. I had never felt anything like this. It was addicting and it felt like I have been missing out on this throughout all my life. I hugged him from his neck and deepened the kiss. Soon his tongue was playing with mine and it was so relaxing and wild. My mind wasn't even on that elevator anymore. It was on that dream. That wild sexy dream I had this morning. He kissed down my neck and I moaned in pleasure, it felt so ticklish but really quite nice. A spark burned through my blood and I felt so excited.

I am not this type of girl, nor would I ever be. But my brain wasn't even functioning at the moment and I was just pure sensations with this man whom I didn't even know his name. he touched my body as if he knew exactly how to push my buttons and turn me on like a hot oven. We both fell on the floor and he removed his jacket and was left with only his vest and shirt. Kind to think of that was so sexy to be wearing a tux. One of my weird fantasies I suppose. We kissed again deeply and passionately only this time a little more intimate. He caressed my breasts as sat with my legs open between his legs. I didn't even recognize myself. Why was I acting like this? Why was I letting this strange man touch me and pleasure me? It felt wrong in my head but my body felt so right.

"I want to try them" he said looking at my breasts.

"I don't think…we should…" I was out of breath and dizzy. Man this man can sure turn me up!

"But you are wet, I can feel you" he said as one of his hands lowered to my skirt and touched the area of my lace panties. "I am sure you want this"

"And….you're hard like a rock" I said touching his erection. Holy tap dancing Jesus on a pogo stick! He was really hard! It screamed for liberation from it's cloth imprisonment.

"Yeah…it does that when I'm with a hot woman" he winked.

"Thanks for the compliment Mr. Hottie"

Soon after I said that the elevator seemed to regain the power. We both got up and readjusted our clothing without saying a word to each other. I mean I know we just had such a turbulent non sexual/sexual experience but I couldn't find the words to say. Hey, I said so myself, I don't even do stuff like this. The elevator opened and the tech team were on the other side.

"Are you all alright?" one man asked

"Yeah, not a problem" I said nervously "it's a normal thing I suppose"

"We apologize for the inconvenience the elevator has been giving us problems as of lately but we'll get it fixed" said another one of the tech dudes.

"Sure" Mr. Hottie said as he fixed his tux and quickly left. Talk about being ice cold! I mean here we were not even minutes ago kissing and making things hot and now he's a solid ice wall. I swear I never understand men. Well the good thing is that I will probably never see him anymore.

"Ms. Tsukino! Don't tell me you were the one stuck in the elevator" Ms. Haruna Sakurada, my new boss's head of secretaries came to me very worried.

"I am so sorry Ms. Haruna! I really really didn't want to be late! It was just the elevator got stuck and I…"

"Tsukino there is no need to apologize it could have happened to anyone. And lucky for you the boss just came in too."

"Phew!" I sighed in relief "It's a good thing the boss comes in late!" I laughed a bit trying to relieve the tension I was feeling but I knew that tension I was feeling wasn't going to leave soon. I wonder what will ever happen to Mr. Hottie McHotterson, I wonder where he works or what he even does here. There are so many job positions here that it would be difficult to find him.

"Speaking of jobs, you should go see the boss to see what he wants you to do today. Since you are the new one there could be a special thing he would want you to do. If not I can assign you something to do. Just leave your things in your desk and go to that office" Ms. Haruna pointed to me this.

I left my things in the cubicle, okay so it was a little simple but with some ribbons, masking tape and glitter that desk would be the best in all of the office! But well all in due time! As I walked to the office which by the way had such huge wooden doors, I felt a strange sensation kind of like a chill run down my spine. I'm probably still in shock from what happened in the elevator. Get your shit together Usagi! It's your first day at work! The first path to making a difference is impressing the boss. Tidy up your outfit, tidy up those odangos, make up looks good and…..I'm set! Just wait for me boss, cause here I come!

HOLY FUCK NUGGETS WITH A SIDE OF GRAVY! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?

_A.N. Ah finally got around finishing the first chapter of this bby! I was inspired after watching a tumblr post and it all went downhill from there! But please tell me your opinions! Did you like it? Should I go on? Leave some reviews for me cause I love receiving opinions nwn till next time_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	2. New Places, Old Faces

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do how ever own the idea of this au so please enjoy :3**_

**Chapter 2: New places, Old Faces**

HOLY FUCK NUGGETS WITH A SIDE OF GRAVY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? This couldn't be happening! It was horrible, uncalled for, a total disaster it was…..it was….

"Hello Usagi" The man in front of me smiled as he made a snorting giggling sound.

"Hi….Umino….what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. Have you ever met that guy who is a total dork, wears dorky thick glasses, uniform, and looks like he could stalk you at any given moment? Well here we have specimen U. Umino Gurio is just that guy. We've been together since high school and even in college he wound up going on the same campus as me. His notorious "affection" towards me is something so obvious like a slap on a baby's bottom. And don't get me wrong, I don't hate Umino, if anything I have a lot of caring for him. But that's it, just caring. No love past that. But he is persistent I tell ya. Kinda sad but you gotta give him props for not giving up.

"I got an internship here, isn't that great?" his huge smile was accompanied by his usual giggle snort "I'm in the tech center helping out, fixing computers and even making some new programs! This place is a utopia for the intellectual mind!"

"Yup! It sure is great" I still smiled nervously. I love my new job too but oh god, another place where I would be followed and embarrassed by Umino. I'm internally screaming!

"Yeah! It looks like we are gonna be…." He got close to me and smiled wider and creepier (if that was even possible), "co-workers! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO NEATO!"

"Um…sure?" Quick! Proceed to protocol 9470-B THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. PROXIMITY TOO DANGEROUS TO FUNCION! "Umm…I'm gonna look for my Boss now." Anything to get away from you right now is great, "I got in a little late today and I didn't receive instructions from him"

"Gee wiz, so typical of you Usagi" God if he does that giggle snort one more time I will set this office on fire! "Mr. Chiba is in a reunion right now. Seems like you both got on the late bird plane"

"Kaythanksbye" I flew that coop faster than hummingbird and fled to my desk.

Well looks like my new boss can't actually argue anything with me for being late. Even he was late today so point to me. So far my day was a complete spin of events: Umino is my coworker, I was late on the first day. But then again that wasn't entirely my fault! How was I supposed to know that the elevator would go berserk and leave me locked inside with Mr. Hottie Mc Hotterson? No, wait…he said his name….Ma…Marco? Machi? Mamiko? I couldn't remember quite well since he said it so quickly. Then my mind flew back to the incidents that occurred in the elevator. Yeah, yeah, I gave in way to easily. But to be honest, I felt hypnotized by that man. There were so many sensasions that awakened while I was in his arms. The sensation of feeling hypnotized, passionate, aroused, but overall, I felt a sense of familiarity. It felt like I had been in those arms so long before.

Yes, he was a total stranger and my actions were questionable to say the least. Still I didn't mind the danger. I never really felt anything as he wrapped me in his arms. God his arms were strong, and his lips were so soothing. There was no where I wanted to go; there was nothing that I wanted more than to stay like that with him. I never really felt in danger when he held me, if anything I felt….protected. That's the correct way to put it, "protected". Okay now know that sounds silly. Come on Usagi, a man can't give you that sensation and especially not a man you just met! Get your head straight!

Still…I wouldn't mind kissing Hottie McHotterson again. And the way he said my name with that seductive tone in his voice.

_Usagi…_

Oh yeah baby! Say my name like that!

_Usagi…_

His lips so plump and red…I could feel them so close to me ready to devour me once more…

"USAGI TSUKINO! WAKE THE HELL UP!" the chilling yell of one Harunator (okay, okay, she's Ms. Haruna but she really seems like a monster ready to attack when she's mad) caused me to wake up from what was such a pleasant day dream. "Did you even do what I told you?"

"Of course I did! But the boss wasn't there so I couldn't do anything in the end" it's not like I wanted to be lazy on the first day but hey: no boss, no instructions. What am I supposed to do?

"Well since you have so much time on your hands you can go make copies of these documents for the meeting after lunch! Mr. Chiba needs a copy for every member of the meeting, so you better be fast." Harunato….Okay okay Miss Haruna stormed off. Seriously if you put her and Godzilla together I swear there would be no difference.

"Who put her panties in a twist" I thought out loud. My sigh of desperation was soon accompanied by a small giggle that seemed to come from the cubicle next to mine. As I turned to see where the giggling came from, I was met with the twinkling gaze of a cute girl. She had long blonde hair (only a bit shorter than mine) and blue sparkling eyes. By the look of her uniform, she seemed to be a secretary just like me. Her smile wasn't mocking me; it was actually nice and sweet.

"Don't worry about her, Haruna just needs to get laid" She giggled loudly.

"It's good to see SOMEONE shares the same thought as I do" I giggled as well. Darn her giggled were contagious, like champagne bubbles.

"Name's Minako Aino! You must be the brand new toy our company acquired, Usagi Tsukino" She studied me up and down as she greeted me. Normally I would be sort of uncomfortable when someone does that but coming from her it was like I was waiting to get inside a selective group where she was the queen bee.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, I know I'm awesome and all and given the time everyone will know my name but I think this was too soon, "Don't tell me they are already spreading rumors about me? I SWEAR TO GOD I WAS LATE BECAUSE OF THE FREAGGIN ELEVATOR…."

"Chillax Newbie! You're okay for now. The only rumor about you right now is that we now have fresh meat we can bully around" Great, this was sure one heck of a way to make me feel safe Minako. She must have seen the terror on my face because the next thing I knew she was laughing her guts out, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Relax! No one bullies anybody here! I'm just messing with you. And the reason I know your name is because Haruna screamed it just now."

Oh right, Haruna screamed my name. I don't know why I was so nervous. Minako was actually really fun to work with. She actually showed me where everything was and guided me to the…and I quote…"The whimsical adventure of using a copy machine". Fascinating. But I was having so much fun I actually didn't mind her occasional bad puns and jokes. Truth be told, Minako was THE WORST at making puns. But hey no one is perfect….except Hottie McHotterson. He is perfect in every single way. But of course that wasn't the issue at hand.

Making the copies was actually quite fun, relaxing even. I even ordered them specifically in each folder so that each member of the reunion would have the correct documents. I was only a couple of documents away from finishing when a soothing music suddenly came from the speakers. It wasn't like a normal school bell it was like that song "Moonlight Densetsu" that I heard a long time ago but in a xylophone version. The weird thing is that absolutely everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly left to the elevators or got their lunch boxes.

"That's the lunch bell" Minako smiled, "Looks like your job is going to have to wait."

"I can't! I'm only need to copy these…"

"Heck no! You're coming with me" Minako grabbed my arm and dragged me to the elevator, "You'll see! This company has the best cafeteria in the world! You're gonna love it!"

Normally I would be excited for lunch time (yall know I love my food) but I was kind of worried over my work. Yeah, that's a werid sensation even for me. But still, it's the first day! At least not in this day I can't look bad. The elevator reached the eleventh floor and as soon as the door opened I saw the light. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I saw the light of divine heavenly greatness. The floor was like a five star restaurant! Waiters serving each table, gourmet meals all around, A FREAGGIN DESSERT BAR! That's it. I have died and gone to heaven!

"I never want to leave this place for as long as I live" my mind was in complete awe as the whole place seemed to sparkle in my eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha" My blonde companion laughed "trust me, this is only a small section of the entire garden of Eden that is this company. We should find Ami chan, she's guarding a table for us."

I saw Minako talking but I was lost at "ha". Every meal that passed in front of me was spectacular and looked so delicious. Minako took me to a table where a cute blue haired girl was sitting. Her hair was short and her deep blue eyes were focused on a book that looked super thick.

"Hey Ami chan, look. Fresh meat" Minako joked. And still with the freshman jokes, Oh she really has such a way of making me feel special.

"Minako san that's no way to talk about our new coworker" the girl blushed timidly.

"Don't worry about it. By now it actually sounds sweet" I joked. Sure Ami seemed timid and reserved it seemed like my joke got to her because I actually got a cute little giggle out of her. "I'm Usagi Tsukino by the way"

"Ami Mizuno, I'm head of the technological department, pleasure to make your acquaintance" she smiled.

"Why don't we go ahead and order something to eat! I am so hungry I could eat a morse!" Minako joked

"That's 'I'm so hungry I could eat a _horse_'" Ami chan corrected her.

"Minako chan you are the worst at phrases and sayings, and don't even get me started with your puns" I laughed.

"That's actually one of her charms" Ami smiled tenderly, I SWEAR TO GOD SHE LOOKED SO CUTE!

We all ordered different things: Ami ordered a salad, Minako ordered a hamburger with fries, and a shake while I kept it calm with a chicken sandwich. Normally I would have ordered what Minako ordered if it weren't for the fact that I gain weight so easily. If I eat so many calories in one day the next week I'll be a flying blimp! Soon enough we began chatting about our individual works as well as how our day had gone up until then.

"Can you believe Usagi wanted to stay and finish copying some documents?" Minako smirked. I simply rolled my eyes but the look on Ami's face left me worried. She looked almost as if had stolen or something.

"Okay guys. You're scaring me now. What's so bad about staying behind a little bit?" I asked.

"Usagi, maybe it's because you are new here, but in Takeuchi Global Inc. no one works during lunch hours" My blonde companion began.

"Here we take lunch hour very seriously." Cute little Ami chan suddenly transformed in my eyes as she had a serious look on her face, pushing her glasses up "Scientific research proves that workers who skip out on lunch hours have a tendency to be more stressed and more prone to get sick. In Takeuchi Global Inc. we take the safety and wellbeing of each worker seriously. Reason why this company has established this policy. We also have at your disposition a lounging area for resting, a medical wing for all our employees, and this five star restaurant equipped with the best chefs to give you a well-balanced diet. There is a loophole in the policy. If your emergency is really big you can eat in half an hour and return to your job but you must explain the guards at the entrance your motive or they won't let you in."

"In other words, our jobs are freaggin awesome" Minako finished with shrug as she smiled carelessly.

"Indeed we do" I whistled in astonishment "You all take it to the next level"

"That's why we are the best" Ami smiled. It seems that when she talks about data and facts she turns from sweet Dr. Jekyll to cold Mr. Hyde. But well it does seem to be her passion.

Our conversation went on about what we all did in the company. Minako and I are both secretaries, but seems there are more lines of secretaries in the entire corporation. There were the general secretaries that did paper work and such, secretaries for sections that did jobs for their specific line of the company and then there were the personal assistants that took individual care of their bosses. Well it is said that this company was the biggest generators of employments in Japan so I'm not complaining. Ami was delighted to tell me step by step what her job was as well as Minako. But then a quick doubt rose in my head.

"Say Ami? You say you're in charge of tech department, do you also manage the electronical parts of the building, like the elevators?"

"I manage the systems of everything that is automated in this building and make sure they are running in order. Why do you ask?"

"Well this morning I got stuck in the elevator. Do you know what happened?"

My blue haired friend opened her eyes widely "Oh you were in number 31? Actually yes, the system seemed to have a malfunction. The weird thing about this detail is that only that specific elevator stopped. We couldn't see through the camera or even communicate. I checked all systems after the elevator was fixed and there wasn't a single problem or a virus. In the end I received the information that there were only two passengers and they both left unharmed. They didn't give me names but well now I know one of them was Miss Usagi"

"The world sure is small" Minako smiled "And who was the other passenger?"

"He was a mysterious guy" my fond memories of Mr. McHotterson began making me smile "Tall, handsome, black hair and blue eyes. The odd thing about him was that he was wearing a tux in the middle of the morning"

"Maybe it was destiny" Minako sighed lovingly.

"Or maybe he was a guest of Mr. Chiba. It seems he stepped off on his floor." Ami sure knew how to burst a dream bubble.

But all of this made me think of something. Why did all of this only happen to me? Why was it only my elevator? Good thing the cameras shut down. I didn't even know there were cameras on the elevators! That's something to be more careful next time. NEXT TIME? Was there even going to be a next time? Will I even meet Mr. Long, Hot and Dreamy ever again? Why was even thinking about him? After the way he treated me its best I forget about the entire Hottie McHotterson ordeal once and for all. There were moments I longed to remember him and but that was quickly stepped aside as I grew angry at myself for even remembering.

Soon after that talk I went back to finish my copies but not without Minako letting me know she was "on the case". I thanked her as I laughed at the notion of Minako acting like an ace detective. She sure knew how to make my work life a little more livelier. Lucky enough for me the copies were done on time and it even gave me time to organize them in folders for each member of the meeting. As I walked quickly down the office, I suddenly had a strange sensation. Without knowing how or why, out of thin air I felt I had tripped on a string. And it seems like I wasn't the only one because a man in front of me did the same. The man softened my fall but the only downside was that I was suddenly dazed and confused.

"Miss, are you okay?" A deep voice asked me. That warm feeling in my stomach returned when I heard that but I tried to ignore it. A big groan came out of me as I saw all of my papers went flying on the floor.

"My work! My boss is going to kill me for sure!" Quickly I went grabbing the papers and the man helped as well. Normally I would take a look at the man who was helping me but the fact that the meeting was in almost no time at all left me more preoccupied over my papers than the man helping me. But sure after I got almost all the papers in my hand I looked up and saw my dear savior, "Hottie McHotterson!"

"I am honored you still call me that. And don't worry about your boss. I'm sure he will understand what happened." He smiled. CURSE YOU AND YOUR SEXY SMILE! I know I should be running to get my work done but just being in the same room as him made me feel hypnotized. I couldn't move, all I could feel was my heart thumping like crazy.

"We…really have to stop meeting like this" nice one Usagi. Cheesiest line ever! Couldn't you come up with something more clever?

It was a magical moment, a very happy one indeed until this was heard: "TSUKINO WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Haruna the ogre went stomping close by and looked at me mad.

"I can explain! I was on my way to give you the files when I bumped into Hott…I mean, this man, and my papers slipped. But I'll get them fixed right away!"

"And these were for the meeting that is about to start! How could you be so clumsy as to…" I was expecting for Haruna to explode the nag bomb on me but soon she was calmed down by Mr. Man Hunk.

"Haruna, please don't be mad at her. It was my fault we both tripped."

"Oh dear" OMfuckingG Haruna Sakurada was blushing, you better not be eyeing MAH MAN Harunator! I called dibs on that piece of man meat this morning! "I am terribly sorry for the scene Mr. Chiba. I'll make sure Ms. Tsukino gets all these papers ready in a jiffy"

Mr. Chiba? As in Mamoru Chiba? OUR BOSS?

"Don't worry about them, Haruna. I actually came here to tell you that the meeting was postponed due to a personal issue regarding Jedite's wife."

I was still processing this. The man of my dreams, the man that kissed me till my breath was out of my lungs and made my heart skyrocket to the moon was my boss? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! Why? When? How?! This was all just too much for me! I am God's personal joke right now! There had to be a mistake, or a hoax, or even a prank!

"Oh and Miss Tsukino, would you come to my office? I want to inform you _personally_ about the aspects of your new job" when he said the word _"personally" _ there was a deep sexy tone that made my knees shake and my mind go blank. Have I said curse you by now? Cause I probably should have by now. CURSE YOU HOTTIE MCHOTTERSON! Or should I say: CURSE YOU MAMORU CHIBA! CURSE YOU AND YOUR SEXY FUCKING SMILE AND YOUR SEXY EYES THAT MAKE ME SQUEEL LIKE A FANGIRL!

He walked away with a smirk on his face and his natural cool air or superiority. Hell broke loose, my world snapped and the only thing in my mind was chaos. The man of my wet dreams is my boss. This was a sure ride to disaster.

_A.N. Thank you all so much for your patience on this fanfic! Lately I have been traveling and sort of arranging my life a little now that I have finished college. Of course all this traveling has left me to leave my internet behind son I am not always available. But I am delighted to continue with this idea and I am so glad many actually liked it so that leaves me with a great feeling! You all thought She was going ot see Mamoru in the office but ha! Nope there was another surprise in there. I actually like Umino in this. He is like the cute nerd that I just wanna hug. He is going to play a little part in the plot of this story and there are so many characters to come! They are all from the Sailor Moon universe, don't worry but their roles in this AU are sort of different yet exactly the same. Hope you liked this chapter as well! Let me know your thoughts. If you wish to talk to me and tell me some ideas you are all free to do so on my tumblr: .com or you can leave me a private message on this site!_

_See ya soon!_

_xoxo_

_Usangie_


	3. Too Hot and Forbidden to Touch

**Chapter 3: Too Hot and Forbidden to Touch **

You'd think you know a guy. Well of course I actually didn't know who Hott…Mr. Chiba was. Knowing who he really was is the biggest shock. If he was just an illusion before, now he was completely impossible. Why is it that when you find a good man he is either gay, in a relationship, fictional, or your boss? I might not be the brightest nugget in the world but I have standards. I would never go out with my own boss. I have seen enough movies and read enough manga to know that the secretary/boss relationship is a no-no.

I turn to see the man I am walking behind. Babe, I hate it when you leave but I love watching you go. Even with office clothes he looks so good. His back shows such sexy muscles even through that white shirt. And don't you get me started with his ass. He may be my boss but he looks too sexy for my sake. Why do things like this happen to me? But my mind started formulating more questions than just that one. Did Mr. Chiba know that I was his secretary when we kissed? If he did, then why would he do that? Don't tell me he wants to have an affair? I don't even know any more. My mind was a mess and all I could think was that just as we entered this man's office was that I wanted to experiment the feelings and sensations we had in that god forsaken elevator.

"You can sit down if you wish" The Black haired man said as he took his designated chair to face me. I don't think not even a million lifetimes could prepare me for those amazing ocean blue eyes. They inspected me just like I did on him earlier. There was a devilish twinkle in his eyes as he looked at my body. My skin was on fire as I felt his gaze on me. No Usagi! You are not here to fantasize about this man. As devilishly hot as he may be.

"You mentioned…something about my job?" I asked. The shorter I was with him the better. It's best to just cut to the chase.

"Yes…" he clears his throat and… was that a small blush? "Miss Tsukino, I wish to welcome you aboard on this grand company that is Takeuchi Global Inc. I am sure you have seen the facility is of excellence and we expect only the best to work here. I wasn't here on the interview because I had a business trip so I wasn't that informed about you…that was…until this morning…"

That last part was said a different tone, almost deep. Or maybe my horniness was playing games in my head.

"So you are saying that the reason that you kissed me in the elevator was because you didn't know who I was?" I asked openly. Like I said, it's best to just cut to the chase. The more I get this whole _elevator scene_ out of my system the better.

"I know my actions were questionable and I am at fault. But trust me when I say that I would never indulge myself in an affair with someone from my own work place." His eyes looked at me fiercely as he said that. I could see that he was very serious about his work from what I had already heard from the rest of the secretaries.

"Look, we made out and touched each other here and there. We both were nervous about the blackout and acted in ways that we normally don't. I understand completely." I sighed. I was lying of course. I didn't understand what happened and the bad part was that I was yearning to repeat. But exposing that idea was way too risky for our own good.

"I apologize for my actions Miss Tsukino…"

"Please, call me Usagi. I am not very good with being formal" I tried to smile. The sexual tension is killing me right about now. Still try to be cool Usagi. You are a woman. A grown adult. So many adults do these kinds of crazy things.

"Okay…Usagi" GODDAMMIT MAMORU, DON'T SAY IT THAT WAY WITH SUCH A SEXY TONE! "I know what I did is ethically wrong but there is a reason why I did that"

"It's fine you don't have to apologize about….REASON?" Now this must be good.

"You seem curious about that." He raises his eyebrow. The goddamn man is having fun torturing me isn't he?

"What woman wouldn't wonder about why an attractive man kissed her" I shrugged. Oh no, I'm not gonna let him get the best of me.

"The reason I kissed you….was because…" He took a rather long pause, SPIT IT OUT MAN! "was because I too find you attractive."

"That's it? No other reasons other than you find me hot?" I don't blame him but I was kind of disappointed.

"Were you expecting a more romantic reason?" That big smirk is starting to get on my nerves.

"To be honest, yes. I know I'm a little bit of a dreamer. But with that kind of explanation it makes you sound…" Oh no, damn it! I forgot I'm speaking to my boss. I can't tell him that he is a shallow. What if he fires me or something?

"Sound how?" His eyebrows rise once again, curious to know what I was going to say, "You know Usagi, one of the things that called my attention the most about you was your honesty. You weren't afraid to tell me that I looked ridiculous in a tuxedo in the middle of the morning. Frankly your honesty is somewhat witty and soothing. If you have something to say please don't be scared to tell me"

"I'm not gonna get fired if I tell you this?" I ask. I want guarantees on this! It's my first day on the job and I don't want to lose it because of my loose mouth.

"You have my word" Mr. Chiba smiled. He's really having fun with all of this. CURSE YOU TO HELL SEXY MAN BEAST!

Breathing deeply I let out all the thoughts I was keeping in: _I want to rip your clothes apart and have incredible sex right here on your desk and have your incredibly sexy babies if I could…_ Is what I would love to say but really that was too much. What I actually said was:

"Your reason, as understandable as it was, is completely and utterly shallow. And yes I know I'm a total sexy babe but still that is not a good enough reason. When I saw you I had a feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Sure, I admit that at first it was attraction and I admit that you a very hot man" hot man was short for what I thought of Mamoru Chiba but there are limits to my honesty, "But as the moments went by I had a strange sensation…"

"As if we had known each other before? As if we have kissed and loved each other in another time?" Wow Mamoru sure knew me.

I nodded. So I wasn't the only one! He understood the sensations I felt. This was a step in the right direction!

"But then again there is no reason to believe that is true" he turned around "that would be ridiculous a ridiculous idea. Past lives are a really silly notion"

And here comes Mr. Cold once again to stampede all over the cute fuzzy feelings we were just creating. "Of course it isn't! I think it's a romantic idea! I wouldn't expect a cold hearted person like you to know about such things." I said passionately looking deeply into his eyes.

"Cold hearted? Need I remind you that nickname you gave me…which was it? Oh yes, Hottie McHotterson? I don't think in your eyes I will ever be cold"

My cheeks were burning with a deep blush. Oh hell no, this man hunk messed with the wrong girl!

"You may be hot on the outside but on the inside you are a cold block of ice. Thank god you are my boss because never in a million lifetimes would I ever date such a neanderthalic idiot like you" By this point I stopped caring if he can fire me. It's better than having to put up with this asshole! I was still looking deep into his eyes. My knees were trembling but I didn't know if it was because I was aroused or furious.

For some strange reason Mamoru looked at me with a different look than what I expected. I thought he would be mad that I called him a neanderthalic idiot but he didn't seem to…in fact, I think he….was enjoying this.

"Never in my life has a woman spoken to me in the honest and brutal way you do Ms. Usagi. And I have to say that it was…refreshing" refreshing my ass, I was still mad at this pompous idiot "I'll remember those words you have said to me today when I do my monthly review of the employees."

CURSE YOU TO HELL. I did not need this type of shit in my life. "Why don't you just fire me now and get the suffering over?"

"Firing you would be way too easy for me. I like to make things slow and painful. It will be…delightful…to have you in this company Ms. Usagi Tsukino." Mamoru smiled devilishly.

"The feeling is mutual" I said sarcastically "Now if you excuse me I have to return to my job"

Stand up high and proud Usagi, don't let this man think for even a second that this is over. This was merely the beginning. The start of a _delicious_ and _refreshing_ war between Mamoru Chiba and me. I walk to the door not before turning around for a second to let him know…

"By the way, your loss. You could have had all of this…" I say pointing to all of my body and making a little gesture with my hips "But you're just playin'! GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR!"

I walk out of that office feeling fierce! No man, not even Mamoru "Hottie McTakeMeNowMyBodyIsReady" Chiba was worth it! This is not the end, merely just the beginning and I something in the back of my mind smiled at the thought of torturing Mamoru. If it's a war he wants, it's a war he gets! Get ready baby because a storm is commin, and that storm is Usagi Tsukino! I clenched my hand in fist and mad myself a promise. I need to stay away from Mamoru Chiba. No more fantasizing, no more touching, and definitely no more kissing that man!

The work day seems to go by peacefully; at least there were no more signs of Sakurada Haruna nagging me. Minako asked me what the boss wanted and I had to lie to her and tell her it was something work related. It wasn't that Minako was untrustworthy; it was just that this whole thing was a something big and had a lot to do with our workplace so it was best to leave it a secret a little longer. By the end of the day I was left tired and emotionally exhausted. No matter how many times I cursed Mamoru I was still thinking of him at every moment.

"I could so go for some piña colada right about now" Minako said stretching as we were walking out of the building.

"Minako chan, the use of alcohol during a work day is very bad for your body. I on the other hand would love some tea and cookies" Ami sighed.

"How about we go to my friend Makoto's restaurant? It's part restaurant part, coffee shop. Plus she is an amazing cook" Nothing made me happier at the end of the day than one of Makoto's cookies and some hot cocoa. It was like chicken soup for the soul. The girls agreed to the idea excited. This was great, my office friends would meet my best friend and I would eat to my heart's content while being close to home.

When we arrived at the restaurant I couldn't help but notice a blond man exciting the building. He looked rather cute with a business suit his hair naturally wavy-ish and he was blushing intensely. He offered us a kind smile as he left the place and we could only smile back. Now THAT was a cute and hot guy. Not like a certain ice block I know. NO USAGI, NO THINKING OF HIM! You are here to have fun with your friends. And I was going to have fun even if it killed me and forget about him!

I entered the restaurant finding a rather red Makoto on the counter. Normally I wouldn't make a big fuss about it, but you know what they say: curiosity killed the cat. But still I kept quiet during the entire meal woth the girls. Makoto met Ami and Minako who were both delighted with her cooking. Apparently in the office Makoto was growing fame with her delicious meals and cozy restaurant. I was so happy for my best friend because I know how hard she fought for her degree as a chef. Later at home, Makoto was humming as she took a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Spit it out. Who is he?" I said. I knew Makoto better than my palm. Makoto may look hard and tough but deep inside she was very feminine and fell in love so easily. Especially with men who were older than her. I love that Makoto is very passionate but sometimes those older men took advantage of Makoto's cute heart and would leave her so heartbroken. Makoto had the tendency of humming when she was in love with some new prospect. If there was something on the horizon I must get ready.

"Why do you suppose I have a man?" She asked innocently. Oh so now she's little miss I Don't Know A Thing.

"Oh you are SO NOT fooling me, Makoto Kino. You have that twinkle on your face that only happens when you fall in love. Now tell me now before I tickle you into telling me"

"His name is Motoki…He's older than me by five years, but he….he's different" She smiled lovingly. Aww my roomy is in love! Makoto can be so cute when she falls in love.

"And how is he different from all those older men you dated?" I know I'm not one to judge but her tastes in men were always men who looked like they were having a mid-life crisis.

"He is older and mature, but somehow he has such a sweet heart! He is so innocent yet he is playful. He's been coming to the restaurant every day and today…he asked me out!" she let out a little yelp of excitement and I couldn't help but smile with her.

"I am so happy for you Mako chan. You deserve a good man to care for you!" I hugged her happily but soon managed to grab a freshly baked cookie and winked at her "And with cookies like these you are gonna knock him dead"

"You know what? I am so happy right now that I don't mind you stealing my cookies" She laughed and offered me another. As a true friend that I am I could never say no "What about you? Find any good men in that big corporation of yours?"

"Yes, too bad he's forbidden" I sighed.

"Let me guess, your boss?"

"Yup! But we had such a passionate encounter" I tell Makoto what happened in the elevator with a lot of details and by the end of the story, even she is eating cookies of all the excitement "In the end, Hottie McHotterson turned out to be a cold Mr. Iceburg. Ugh! But if you could have just seen him Mako chan! He was so attractive and his kisses were like fire! Why does this always happen to me?"

"Maybe it's a test. Or maybe you are destined to be together this way. If you say that in another life you might have been lovers, maybe in this life you have to enemies"

"Not really helping Mako. But anyways, who needs men. I'm better off on my own. I mean who could even handle all of this?" I do the same expression I showed Mamoru and Makoto laughs her ass off.

"I don't really believe there is a man out there that can handle you Usagi…that is…except for him…"

"Nope not in a million years, a million lifetimes will I end up with Mamoru Chiba. You may be in lovey dovey with that Motoki fellow but I am never going to fall in love with Mamoru 'Iceburg' Chiba!"

"Never say never!" Makoto giggles as she walks off to her room. Oh sure laugh all you want but I swear I will never be with that man. Mamoru Chiba and I are NOT soulmates. There is no way in heaven or earth that it was going to happen!

At the end of the night, I showered, got my things ready for tomorrow, and quickly went to bed. Turning to the right side of my bed I saw an empty space and quickly in my mind I imagined my amazingly attractive boss half naked and ready to attack me. Hey, I know I said I was going to stay far away from Mamoru Chiba but that doesn't stop me from fantasizing about him. I was embracing the idea that no matter what I did, this man would invade my mind with erotic dreams for as long as I lived.

_A.N. Hi everyone! I am so glad many of you are enjoying this story! it's a lot of fun to make and Usagi having such a sassy atittude is one of my favorite elements in the story. I was sort of on a block the entire week and suddenly on tuesday I got an idea and I just went with it. I really hope you guys enjoy it! your reviews have been so kind and it inspires me to continue. I will probably be uploading every thursday but I don't like to make false promisses so be on the look out if anything else happens. _

_See ya soon everyone!_

_xoxo_

_Usangie_


End file.
